Terribly Beautiful Secret
by HappyDonkeyCigarette
Summary: What if Bella had a secret? Will Bella tell the Cullens what has her so scared or will something bad happen along the way? And who is Alex and what is she to Bella? Ed/B Em/R Es/C A/OC J/OC
1. Surprise

BellaPOV

I couldn't believe it! Alice and Jasper were getting a DIVORCE?!

"Why?" Rosalie asked before I could get over my mental paralysis and ask the question on everyones mind.

"Yes, Alice. Has something happened?" Carlisle asked calmly. He had a straight face but you could see the hint of worry and concern in his gaze.

"Well we've just been friends for a while now and we decided to make it official. Besides, Alice had a vision of her true Soulmate." Jasper actually happy for her. "Also she has had a vision of my mate as well although she won't tell me anything other than 'you'll know soon Jazzy'." Now he just looked disgruntled.

"You guys are okay with this? I mean, there are no hard feelings or anything?" Esme asked. Always the caring mother.

"We are fine. But we'll be even better soon!" Alice squealed as she bounced up the stairs. We all laughed.

*****

I was on my bed waiting for Edward to come in through the window when the phone rang. Charlie answered it and after a few seconds called for me indicating that the caller called for me. I thought nothing of it. That is until I heard who was on the other end.

"Hello, this is Bella." I greeted.

I heard a soft sigh. "Hey Angel. It's me."

* * *

** Heheh. Say hello to my first CLIFFHANGER !!! Yay !**

**BTW Not all of my chapters will be this short. Does anyone actually read these things?! If so can you just tell me in my review so I don't waste my time with these in the future. Thanks (:**

Rate, review, whatever. -C.B (:  



	2. We Need To Talk

**Previously. . .**

"_Hello, this is Bella." I greeted._

_I heard a soft sigh. "Hey Angel. It's me."_

_

* * *

_**BellaPOV**

I must have blacked out for a second because the next thing I knew, Alex was yelling in my ear. "Bella?! Isabella answer me!" She yelled in a very intimidating tone that made me straighten even though she couldn't touch me.

"I'm here, I'm here. Not that I'm not happy to hear from you but why are you calling?" I was glad to hear from her, but if she was calling that means my whole life is going to be turned upside down. Even if she hung up right now, she would have rehashed too much of my past for it to just go back to normal.

"I'm only calling to tell you that we'll be moving to Seattle. There's danger headed your way. I just wanted to warn you. Don't freak though Babe, we'll work it out." She said in cold tone. I immediately felt bad for the person threatening me. Alex was even more protective of those she loved than Rosalie.

"Who?" I asked. This is another reason I haven't told anyone about my past. It's just shameful. Full of drugs and violence. The only person who protected me from the violent parts was Alex. We even dated for a few months before we decided we were better friends. Yeah, I, innocent Isabella Swan did drugs and dated a female. Although it was just a phase and I'm over it now I can't tell the Cullens. They'd hate me.

"We're not sure exactly. We think it's one of David's men." She said David's name with such hate I normally would have flinched but the thing is, I can see why she would hate him. He ruined her at the mere age of thirteen. "Look, we'll be there around noon tomorrow, we'll pick you up from school and explain everything." She paused. "Is that cool?"

If she'll be here I'll have to tell Edward. It would be better to do it before hand so there's no outright lying involved. I'm a horrible liar. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Once I got back upstairs I flopped on to my bed and groaned.

"Who was that?"

I jumped and let out a very embarrassing squeal.

"EDWARD!" I whisper shouted, trying to get my heart rate back to normal. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Love." Edward said with a smirk. "Who was on the phone?"

I let out a long heavy sigh. "Edward, we need to talk. There are some things that you don't know about me. I kept them from you because I have tried to repress and forget them but the person that was on the phone brought back memories to the front of my mind and I have no choice but to tell you."

"Bella, whatever it is, we can work it out. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Edward said and tried to give me a kiss.

"No, Edward," I said. "I'm not sure you'll still want me after this. Don't argue!" I comanded when he went to protest. "You have no idea what I'm about to say. I need you to bring me to your house. This is urgent and I need to come clean about my past." God, this is going to be hard.

Edward, seeing the determination in my eyes just nodded, picked me up, and ran.

* * *

AT THE CULLEN HOUSE

We were all seated in the living room and I was feeling relatively better about spilling my guts to everyone since Alice ran up to me giving me a big hug and whispering "He'll still love you," in my ear before bouncing away to sit on the couch. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You wanted to speak with us Bella?" Carlisle prompted gently.

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Yes, I think it's tome I came clean about my past. I warn you now I want no interruptions or I might not be able to continue." Rosalie snorted. Everone else just looked confused.

"Go ahead, Bella." Alice said.

I drew in a deep breath. "It all started when my mom started dating this guy when I was in grade 8. He wanted a... Closer relationship than I was willing to give. He started getting abusive. A slap here, a push there. It was all behind my moms back though so when I mentioned it she just brushed it off as nothing. This happened with a few of her boyfriends. I was lucky though, and none of them sexually abused me. Sure the gross comments weren't comforting but I could take it.

I turned to drugs." This is where I rolled up my sleeves and showed them the track marks on my arms. They all hissed and gasped but none of them interrupted. I looked to Edward when I confessed this next part. "I dated this girl named Alexandra for a few months," cue more gasps. "She protected me from the violent parts of the life I lived. We decided we were better friends though. It was just a phase but _David_ thought we were full fledged gay and he had a sick fascination with her so he told her that if she didn't get rid of me soon he would kill me.

She got me out. Off of drugs and just out of everything bad. It was even her that introduced my mom and Phil though she'd never admit it. To this day I still crave Heroin but even if the needle was right in front me I wouldn't stick it back in my veins. I love you guys way too much. I understand if you don't feel the same."

**AlicePOV**

Even though I've seen this, it's just so much more real hearing it in real life. I can't believe what happened to Bella. I speak for the whole family when I say that we love her even more if that's possible. Well except Rose but she's a different story.

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her... _Does she have nice clothes?_

**JasperPOV**

Shock, anger, love, and pride radiated around the room practically bouncing of the walls. Judging by Bella's emotions while she was talking about the drug, she truly did no how it felt to crave blood or in her case Heroin. _Huh._

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her... _Does she like history?_

**RosaliePOV**

Why did Bella have to be not-so-perfect? Now I'm finding it a lot harder to hate her. _Ughh!_

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her... _Does she like cars?_

**EmmettPOV**

Who are these men that have hurt my baby sister?! I'll kill them all! How could anyone hurt innocent _Bella?_ I guess she isn't so innocent but that doesn't mean we don't love her anymore.

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her._.. Can she fight?_

**EsmePOV**

Poor, poor Bella. We'll work through this. I know we will.

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her... _Does she want children?_

**CarlislePOV**

Hmm. I should have known this. I am the doctor. Poor Bella. This just makes her so much stronger than we had originally thought. I wonder if this will affect her newborn years. If she is already used to denying the craving will the thirst be easier to control?

I want to meet this Alexandra person that saved her... _Will she figure out our secret?_

**EdwardPOV**

My Bella is so strong. I would never leave her again. I love her.

"Bella, I love you even more if that's possible." I tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Emmett started whistling. _Smack_. "Ouch Rose!" Bella smiled into the kiss.

Once Bella needed to breath I pulled back reluctantly. There was a pressing question in my head. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why was Alexandra calling you?"

Everyone froze and Bella sighed again before opening her mouth to begin explaining.

* * *

**I was going to continue but I am way too tired. Don't mind the grammar errors if you find any, this is my first story, go easy on me. - Cue cheeky grin-**

** Rate, review, whatever. -C.B (:**

**P.S. 1,551 Words  
**


	3. Introductions

**Previously. . .**

"_Why was Alexandra calling you?"_

_Everyone froze and Bella sighed again before opening her mouth to explain._

_

* * *

_

**EdwardPOV**

"How do I start?" Bella muttered to herself.

"The beginning would be nice." Rosalie prompted, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well there was this man named David. He was..." She trailed off seeming as if she was searching for a word to describe him. "Despicable. Horrific. Evil incarnate. He was worse than James. Anyway, he was the leader of the little gang we were in. We followed him out of fear not respect. Familys were threatened to keep people in line. Only three people I know of escaped. Devon and Kaycee escaped because they didn't care about living or dying anymore and they had no family for David to threaten. I never knew how I escaped. It had something to do with Alex I know it did." She mused to herself.

From the sounds of it, this Alexandra girl really did save Bella. I was forever in her debt.

"From what Alex explained, something is headed this way. She thinks David sent a couple of his men to 'take care of me' if you know what I mean. I wasn't supposed to escape, but Alex would never let them touch me. Never."

"Let them come. No human is any match for us!" Emmet boomed."When's Alex going to be here?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, thinking things over.

_We'll definitely need to think things over and come up with a fool proof strategy... _- Jasper was letting his inner soldier out.

_I can't wait to get my hands on these motherfuckers..._ - Emmett

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..._ - Alice was blocking her thoughts. I wonder why.

_I may not like Bella all that much but she's still a part of this family. I'd gladly kill these men.._. - Rosalie. I knew she didn't like Bella but she did accept her as part of the Cullen family.

"You can't just kill them." Bella said.

What?! "Bella they are here to kill you, how can you not let us kill them?" I asked her.

She looked confused before understanding washed over her face. "I'd gladly see them dead." She said as she was laughing. "They hurt Alex and a lot of other people." Ah, selfless Bella is back. "But you can't just kill them because Alex is even more perceptive than me. She'd notice. I'd be surprised if she doesn't figure it out in a couple days. Don't worry though, if she does figure it out, she won't care. At all."

"So what do we do?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed. "We wait until Alexandra gets here and come up with a plan."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

**BellaPOV**

Five more minutes. Five agonizing minutes until the bell rings signaling the end of school for today. Alex is probably already outside waiting. I can't wait to see her. I wish it was under better circumstances but I still missed her more than I care to admit.

I felt bad for Jasper who was sitting next to me. He was literally vibrating in his seat because of my anxiousness. I couldn't help it.

_38 more seconds._

Now I was bouncing in my seat.

_20 more seconds._

I started packing my things quietly.

_10 more seconds._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

Once the bell rang I shot out of my chair and ran towards the door. In typical Bella fashion I tripped at the door but Edward was already there so I just fell into him. If I had any time to think about it, I would have blushed and been embarrassed but Alex was waiting.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm. "Come on, come on!" I said while making a pointless effort to drag him.

"Calm down Bella, She might not even be here yet." Edward said soothingly.

"Yeah Bella. Calm down." Jasper said while glaring at me.

"Edward, Alex is always on time, and Jasper, I didn't mean to..." I trailed off as I caught sight of the person sitting on top of my truck.

She spotted me at the same time. I couldn't help the goofy smile that lit up my face when I caught sight of her. By the smile that stretched across her face, she was happy to see me as well. I've never ran as fast or as graceful as I did then. She hopped off of the top or the truck and landed like a cat, knees bent and back slightly arched. She was a much faster runner so we didn't exactly meet halfway.

When we reached each other she picked me up and spun me in a circle. When she set me down she had to steady me because I stumbled a little bit. She laughed. "Same old clumsy Bella I see." Her voice was almost as beautiful as Edwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Same old inhuman Alex I see." I mocked.

She looked behind me and chuckled. "So which one's yours?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Cullens walking towards us. "The beautiful one with the copper hair." I couldn't keep the dreamyness from my voice as I talked about Edward.

"Oh, you mean the one with a bad case of bed head?" She smirked knowing full well he was within hearing distance even though he could have heard her if he was still in class.

She got a mischievous look on her face that I recognized instantly.

"Can you please keep your blades away from my boyfriends genital area. I plan to put them to use as soon as we get married." I so did not mean to say that. I could literally feel my face going beet red.

"Are you serious? Isabella Swan still wears white panties? What did he get you for Christmas, decorations for your chastity belt?" She teased with a grin. God, she was as bad as Emmett!

"Are you done?" I asked. Everyone behind me was laughing except Edward. Even Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm done." We were quiet for a minute. "So do you use a combination lock of a good old key lock for your chastity belt?" She asked innocently. Everyone laughed again.

"Ughh! I give up! You're just as bad as Emmett!"

Once her laughing died down she asked, "Who's Emmett?"

**EmmettPOV**

I immediately gave her a huge hug. I noticed her tense a little but I thought nothing of it.

"I am. We're going to get along great, I can tell." She was awesome. She could probably be my prank buddy. A partner in crime... Someone to pin the blame on. Pure awesomeness!!

_Hmm. I wonder if she'll complain like Bella does if I squeeze too hard._ I added a little more pressure. She only grunted and shifted her right hand onto my shoulder.

It was only later that I remember sitting and listening to my Dad talk about pressure points on the human body back when I was human and those actually affected me. Alex put her thumb right on one of my major pressure points.

**AlicePOV**

I could already tell we were all going to get along great. It'll take some time for her to realize it but soon she'll trust us. I can't wait. She even likes to shop. She loves cars though. I can't wait to tell Rose!

I bounced over to her. "Hi. I'm Alice!" I said giving her a hug.

Hmm. Alexandra Cullen. It does have a nice ring to it. Oops!_ Roses are red and violets are blue. Honeys sweet but not as sweet as you..._

**RosaliePOV**

Alexandra was really pretty. Well I don't think you could use pretty to describe her. She was more hot, exotic, or sexy. Bella was more beautiful or pretty. Softer somehow. Bella brought people to her. Alexandra gave off a dangerous chick vibe that made people want to get closer but instead they stay away out of fear.

Everyone noticed when she tensed in Emmetts arms. A human might not have but we did. Something happened to her and for some reason I actually give a shit.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." Everyone was surprised except Alice. She just smirked. Freaky Pixie.

**JasperPOV**

Wow. Just wow. She was hot. Her ripped skinny jeans and leather jacket over a red wife beater with a spiked belt along with her facial piercings (eyebrow, lip, industrial, and when she speaks you can see a peek of her tongue ring) made her look like someone you'd cross the street to avoid. The faint scars on her neck just slammed the point home.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." I said offering her my hand to shake. She had a firm no-nonsense grip. For some reason that just turned me on more. I saw Edward smirk. What am I, some hormone ridden teenager?

**EdwardPOV**

As soon as I first saw her I tried to read her mind. I couldn't. She wasn't completely blank like Bella, but really fuzzy. I could only make out certain words at random times like when Emmett hugged her. I could only hear two words. _Kill... No_

She was a puzzle that I needed to solve.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend." I stated while putting my arm around Bella. She may have saved Bella but she also had a past relationship with her. Vampires are very territorial.

**AlexPOV**

They were all way too beautiful. It was freakish. Although Jasper was super hot. I could see faint crescent shaped scars all over the skin I could see. They looked like bite marks. Impossible.

"Hey." I said with my friendly smile. I haven't used it in a while so I hoped it still worked. Since everyone was still here I'd call it a success. "I'm Alexandra, but call me Alex." I hated when people called me Alexandra. It reminded me of _David_. Never a good thing to do.

"We should head over to their house." Bella said to me. God how I missed her. Still, no matter how much emotional and physical pain it caused me to let her go, I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere alone?" I asked her. I mean these people don't look like the type to discuss drugs and murder like they're talking about the weather. Best case scenario, they call the cops. Worst case scenario, they call a priest so he could give me an exorcist.

I noticed Edward tense up a little when I said that. Either he's territorial or just plain doesn't trust me. I hope it's the former. That would be fun.

"I already told them the basics. Trust me they aren't your average cookie-cutter family." Bella said with a knowing smile.

They aren't human. I know it. They are about as human as Victoria, the woman who's now working with those of David's followers that weren't so happy with his new arrangements six feet under.

* * *

**What did'ya think? Is it the Victoria everyone loves to hate or is it a new character all together? Find out in... Terribly Beautiful Secret**.** Btw. There are probably some grammer or spelling mistakes. If you notice any can you please tell me or just ignore them. I don't have a Beta yet so just bear with me.**

**Rate, review, whatever. -C.B (:**

**P.S. 2,129 Words.**


	4. Shattered Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now that Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I hate the sun. Maybe that's why I'm moving from California to a dreary town called Forks. What kind of person moves to a rainy town named after a kitchen utensil?

A freak, that's who. A freak like me who hates the sun yet loves the rain. A freak that just doesn't care about anything. A freak that just wants to forget about her past and what happened to her and just move on.

That my friends is why I, Samantha 'Sam' Keller, am on the plane headed to live with my aunt in Forks. The wettest place in the continental US.

I can't wait.

* * *

**That was the short intro to my new story Shattered Mirrors.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Rate, Review, Whatever - C.B. (:**

**P.S. 176 Words.  
**


	5. Catch Up

**Previously. . .**

_"I already told them the basics. Trust me they aren't your average cookie-cutter family." Bella said with a knowing smile._

_They aren't human. I know it. They are about as human as Victoria, the woman who's now working with those of David's followers that weren't so happy with his new arrangements six feet under._

* * *

AT THE CULLEN HOUSE

**AlexPOV  
**

When we pulled up to the Cullen house I was amazed. It was the most beautiful house I've seen! Well, except for some of the ones on MTV Cribs but that's besides the point. We were currently sitting in the living room waiting for the head of the household doctor to come home so I wouldn't have to explain more than once. Bella was filling in the blank by telling me about her life since I've seen her last.

"... So I told my Mom that I wanted to spend more time with my Dad. It was a win/win situation. She got to travel with Phil and I could get the hell out of Dodge as well as spend some much needed quality time with Charlie." Bella was saying.

"So everything went smoothly? There was no complications?"

"Surprisingly everything went perfect." Bella answered, sending an accusing glance my way. I smiled. Of course nothing went wrong. I _'_took care' of the complications, if you know what I mean. "Thank you." She said. Dammit_._ She knew it was me. Guess I wasn't as good as I thought.

"Your welcome." I replied just as the door opened to reveal a tall, blond, inhumanly beautiful male. A male that I have met before.

"Well. If it isn't the elusive Dr. Cullen." I said as I stood up slowly.

**CarlislePOV**

I was on my home from the hospital. Esme called telling me Alexandra was over there. To be honest this Alex character sounds like a girl I knew about 3 to 4 years ago. A girl I knew and had to leave because Jasper slipped up. I don't blame him at all but I'll always regret leaving her. I knew I was the only one she would talk to. She told me. That's probably why as I looked at her folder a year after I left, I saw that she just up and disappeared. Never to be seen from again. They gave up search after three months.

Her name was Jane and she was 13 years old. I was a therapist at the time so all I could do was listen. Listen as she told me about her verbally abusive parents that physically abused her and her sisters at rare occasions. Listen as she told me how their harsh words and neglect fucked up her sisters. And listen as she told me about a nameless man. A man she fell in love with because he showed her love when no one else did. A man that over the months, became a monster.

I was shaken out of my stupor when I pulled my car up into the driveway. I could already hear the second heartbeat. I parked my car and made my way into the living room. What I saw there shocked me to my very core. It was her! Jane! The girl that's haunted my thoughts for years!

"Well. If it isn't the elusive Dr. Cullen." She said in a cold voice that I don't remember her having as she stood up slowly.

Everyone looked shocked and confused. I guess she doesn't normally act like that. Edward shook his head a tiny bit letting me know I was right. Well that's a relief I guess.

"Jane," I gasped out.

"Oh, so you remember me?" She asked with a humorless half smile. If anything her voice got colder. There was something in her eyes that sent chills down my spine. This was not my Jane anymore. This was Alex.

"I never forgot you Jane." I breathed. I couldn't seem to talk right whether it was because I was still in shock or because her unblinking eyes stared right through me.

She scoffed just as Esme tentatively put a hand on my arm. "Carlisle? Maybe we should sit and talk about this." Her soft voice was so different from Jane's. It gave me the strength to be the leader of this coven once again rather than the remorseful man that I am.

"Yes, let's all sit down and speak reasonably." I requested strongly.

Rose sat on Emmett's lap in the armchair while Edward sat next to a confused Bella that sat next to Jane on the couch. Esme sat next to me on the love seat and held my hand keeping me grounded. Alice and Jasper sat on the other love seat not holding hands or anything. Guess they weren't joking about the whole divorce thing.

Well, let's get this over with.

**JasperPOV**

The emotion in this room was killing me. The confusion from the family and the paternal love and guilt from Carlisle on top of the anger, sadness and love from Alex. Or is she Jane? So confusing.

"How do you know Carlisle, Alex?" Bella asked. I looked over to see Alex looking down on her with a blank mask on and dead eyes that would have scared any normal person but Bella seemed to be used to it.

Alex sighed. "I met him about three to four years ago. He was my therapist when I was 13. I'm not going to say anything about why he was my therapist and neither is he." She stated giving him a small warning look. "When I was 14 years old he disappeared. No trace, no goodbye, I wasn't prepared. It caught me of guard. I won't make the same mistake." She said with a determined look.

I felt guilt overwhelm me and this time it wasn't Carlisles. It was my own. I knew I was the reason we disappeared. I met my singer and I couldn't help myself.

**- Flashback -**

_I was walking home from school with Alice when all of a sudden she cry's "_No, Jasper_!" I turn to her with a confused look on my face only to stop halfway through. I smelt the most delicious thing in the world. I looked over to the source of the smell and saw a 30 something woman walking down the street in a business suit and heels._

_Alice tried to grab me but she was too small and inexperienced to fight me off. I pushed her out of the way and leap across the (luckily) deserted street and onto the woman. I could feel her fear and horror as she tried desperately to fight me off. My monster reveled in it. He loved it and he was in control right now._

_I drained the girl resulting in my eye colour being red for a few months._

**- End flashback -**_  
_

We had to leave after that. Carlisle looked devastated and wouldn't even talk to Esme for a couple hours though he told me it wasn't my fault and from his emotions he was telling nothing but the truth.

I guess now we know why he felt so strongly about it.

**BellaPOV**

Wow. There is so much I don't know about Alex. She knew Carlisle. Why did she already need a therapist at the age of 13?! We need to talk alone soon. Carlisle will be able to explain fully why he had to leave her. I know he wouldn't leave her without a good reason. By the look on his face he really didn't want to but he had to.

**EdwardPOV**

Well this was completely unexpected for everyone. Except maybe Alice.

_This is perfect! We'll all be so happy! Oopsie. Gucci, Prada, Jimmy Choo..._ What? She's up to something I know it.

_Fair warning Edward, I'll be hiding my thoughts alot these days. I can't let anyone know why I was her therapist. She doesn't want anyone to know and to be honest I don't want to tell anyone. Such a sad story. Uh, Antihistamines, Bronchoconstriction, Corticosteroids..._ Carlisle started listing weird medical words in alphabetical order. But I could respect his request no matter how frustrating it is.

_This girl is so beautiful. Her soft smiles to Bella and her hard gazes directed towards Carlisle. She would make a perfect mate... Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?!..._ Okaaayy. Jasper has a crush. Jasper and Alice being separated is going to take some getting used to.

_Why do I actually care about a human? This is so weird. Sure I don't mind Bella that much but she's so breakable. We have to worry about her constantly but I know it's not her fault. On the other hand this Alex girl doesn't seem breakable at all. She doesn't look like she has a lot of friends either so it won't be as dangerous if things end badly. Maybe that's why I am allowing myself to care for her..._ Rosalie isn't the bitch people think she is. She just knows when to put aside emotion and use logic no matter how painful. I could understand her thoughts and surprisingly agree with them though I wouldn't give up Bella fro the world.

_Oooh, drama. JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!..._ I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to quote Jerry springer at a time like this.

**CarlislePOV**

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave. What I did was wrong but I beg of you to forgive me." I begged her.

She raised an eyebrow. "And just what was so important that you had to up and disappear?"

"I-I-I can't tell you." I looked at the ground in defeat.

Everything was quiet for a minute. I looked up at her and saw her unmoving, unblinking, and I'm pretty sure she wasn't even breathing. "Breath Jane." I urged.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Does this have something to do with you and your family not being human?"

She asked it so casually that I automatically started answering. "Yes it does - wait WHAT?!" I yelled.

She smirked playfully. "Now Carlisle, just because I don't have super hearing doesn't mean you have to yell."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really busy.**

**Rate, review, whatever. -C.B (:**

**P.S. 1,889 Words.**


	6. Super Human

****

****

**I totally forgot to tell you guys, there's a pic of Alex/Jane on my profile under 'Alexandra'. If there's anything else you want a visual of just tell me it in your review. Thanks. ;)**

**__****______**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously. . .**_

_She asked it so casually that I automatically started answering. "Yes it does - wait WHAT?" I yelled._

_She smirked playfully. "Now Carlisle, just because I don't have super hearing doesn't mean you have to yell."_

_

* * *

_**AlexPOV**

"Wha-what? How did you know?" Carlisle stuttered.

"I actually didn't know anything until you decided to answer but whatever." I said with a shrug. "I'm not here to blow your cover. I don't even know what you are so don't worry. I'm here for Bella."

I noticed Edweirdo move closer to Bella.

I sighed. "Okaaay. Do I need to spell it out for you? I. Am. Here. To. Protect. Bella. I don't care about your secret."

"I understand Jane." Carlisle tried to soothe.

"Look," I said in a hard voice. "My name is Alex. Will always be _Alex_. Do you understand?"

Carlisle nodded slowly. I stood.

"Good. I'll take my leave. I'm staying in a motel in Seattle with John and Talon, wanna come now, or wanna wait until tomorrow?" I asked Bella.

"You are not going anywhere with her alone!" Edward commanded Bella.

I pulled Bella behind me faster than they could blink and growled at Edward. "You will never tell Bella what to do again. She has her own free will."

"Yeah, _Edward_." Rosalie growled from behind me.

"It's okay Alex. He didn't mean it that way." Bella tried to soothe me but I ignored her.

"You think you can fight me?" Edward stated incredulous. Arrogant_ thing_.

"You're not the only one that's super human Edward." I said quietly. I was pyrokinetic. But they would never know that.

"No need to fight." Bella said putting a hand on my arm. "I'll come with you now. I'll see you later Edward."

"Bella she's dangerous!" Edward said.

"So are we, Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"She's right, Edward. We all know that Alex wont hurt Bella." Alice said. "Trust me."

Edward sighed and backed off. Looks like he knows whats good for him after all.

I turned and walked out the door, listening to the sound of Bella following me.

* * *

AT THE HOTEL

**BellaPOV**

We took Alex's motorcycle back to her hotel and got there in about an hour. She drove as fast as Edward! On a MOTORCYCLE! And she didn't slow down like Edwards does when I scream. She just laughed.

When we got to the dingy hotel room that Alex was staying at with John and Talon, Alex had to hold me steady for a moment because my legs were shaking so bad. Damn motorcycles.

Once we walked inside I was immediately nervous. John was nice if not a little psychotic but Talon was just plain scary. John stopped polishing his gun long enough to shoot me a grin but Talon just kept cleaning his nails with his knives while smirking at me. I inched closer to Alex.

"Talon, knock it off!" Alex commanded.

He glared but complied.

"Alright, want a coke before we start?" Alex asked before throwing me on out of the small refrigerator when I nodded.

"So David sent men after me?" I asked.

Johns eyes widened. "You didn't tell her?" He asked Alex incredulously.

"I didn't have time to!" She replied sheepishly.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Alex already killed David. Set him and everyone around him on fire. Laughed the whole time too. Quite a sight." Talon answered before John or Alex could say anything.

I looked at Alex with wide eyes. Did they know she was Pyrokinetic?

She shook her head as if she could read my mind and continued. "Any ways, there are people that aren't too happy with the fact that David is now dead. They're going after all the people who hated him and well, doll face, that's you. There's this woman named Victoria who's really freaky you know what I mean?" She asked giving me a meaningful look that practically screamed 'as freaky as your friends'. "She's teamed up with the people that miss David and she making them all pretty freaky too." Oh, my gosh! Victoria is a vampire and she's making newborns! "I've already set a few freaks on fire and it seems to work really well."

John chuckled. "We got a regular pyromaniac on our hands."

My eyes widened but Alex just laughed. "You like your guns, Talon likes his knives, and I like my fire." Yes Alex could be really scary at times but I still loved her like a sister.

"Why are we even saving Mona Lisa here anyway?" Talon asked.

"Because I want to. If you're gunna be a problem then maybe I should just kill you now." Alex asked.

John eyes widened and he quickly got up and dragged me into the corner holding his gun loosely in his hand, cocked and ready to go. Talon and Alex were blocking the door.

"You think you can kill me girlie?" Talon growled.

* * *

BACK AT THE CULLENS

**JasperPOV**

Alice gasped coming out of a vision. "Uh guys?"

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Is Bella in danger?"

"Um, no she won't get hurt but I can't say the same for Alex... The guy she's fighting is really scary."

"So is Alex." Edward muttered. He calmed down once he realized Bella wasn't in danger. He's been sulking since he got home. He tried to follow the girls when they left but somehow Alex lost him. Amazing.

Carlisle jumped up. "We have to help Jane!"

From the emotions in the room, everyone agreed.

* * *

**RandomRiter -** _Stop, You'll make me blush! As you can see, I'm keeping her name as Alex. It most definitely suits her more._

_**********

* * *

**_**Rate, review, whatever. - C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,184 Words.**


	7. Why Are You Here?

**Previously:**

_Carlisle jumped up. "We have to help Jane!"_

_From the emotions in the room, everyone agreed._

* * *

**BellaPOV**

Talon and Alex were outside now. Talon had thrown Alex threw the glass door leading to the back of the motel where no one was. Talon was a huge guy. Bigger than Emmett but I'm sure that Talon used steroids.

Talon threw a knife at Alex. I remember Alex herself telling me that Talon never misses.

"Alex!" I screamed before John put his hand on my mouth and raised his gun towards Talon just in case.

"Do you want Alex to get hurt? Shut up. You're distracting her!" He whispered savagely as Alex caught the knife that Talon threw by the handle.

"You're gunna need more then your stupid little knives to kill me, Talon!" Alex yelled before back flipping out of the way as Talon threw another knife.

"And you think your little fire could help? You'd need a lot more time then I'm giving you little girl." Talon taunted.

John chuckled in my ear. "Dumb ass doesn't even know that she could set him on fire with a flick of her wrist." He mumbled.

I gasped. "You know?"

John looked offended. "Of course I know! I'm her best friend. You're like her sister of sorts and that's about all she has in life. Oh, and her anger... That thing is an entity of it's own."

I agreed.

Talon realized that throwing knives wasn't doing anything so he decided to throw Alex...

Right into the arms of a waiting Jasper. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She growled to Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Saving your ass." Emmett replied.

"I don't need your help." Alex growled again.

"Yeah it looks like you're handling things just fine." Jasper replied sarcastically.

"Dick." Alex called as she launched herself from Jasper and kicked Talon square in the face. She kept hitting, punching, and dodging making quick work of Talon and knocking him unconscious before walking over to me and grabbing Johns gun. She checked the clip before holding the gun loosely at her side.

Edward rushed to my side once John pulled out another gun from god knows where and went to stand beside Alex.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Alex said slowly.

"Well..."

"Did you follow us?" She said cutting Carlisle off angrily.

"No! We-" This time it was John who cut off Carlisle by raising his gun.

"John?" Alex asked softly. From what Bella could remember, John had quite a temper as well. His was just more rare to come across.

"They are the same as Victoria and some of Davids men." John replied as the Cullen males tensed up.

"If they're like the new men then you know that your bullets won't hurt them." She replied reasonably as she put a hand on Johns arm. I was close enough to Jasper to notice his growl softly. When I looked over, his eyes were on Alex's hand.

"No but _yours_ will." The Cullen males now looked confused.

Alex shook her head. "I won't kill them. Bella loves them and they love Bella. They wouldn't hurt her." She said with a finality that no one could dispute.

For some reason everyone started talking at once at that moment.

Emmett - "Victoria? The evil Victoria? Lets-"

Jasper - "We need to eliminate the threats and-"

Edward - "We need to hide Bella somewhere safe before-"

John - "Who the hell are you guys? What-"

Bella - "You guys, we need to listen to Alex and-"

No one seemed to notice that Alex and Carlisle both stepped out.

* * *

**CarlislePOV**

We decided that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would stay home just in case. Alice said it would be better that way.**  
**

No one noticed when Alex left. No one but me that is. I knew Alex would leave. She hated when people talked over one another. She couldn't stand it. It reminded her of her time with her family.

I followed her to find her outside on the step with one fist in her mouth and one fist on the side of her head. She was rocking back and forth and humming under her breath.

"Ja-Alex." I sighed almost calling her Jane. "It will pass. It will pass." I wanted to wrap my arms around her as if she was my daughter but I knew from experience that that would only make things worse.

Slowly but surely, Alex calmed down. She sat ridged for a couple minutes before sighing a sigh that spoke of wisdom beyond her years and looked at me with eyes that held a million storys. I felt my gut drop when I saw her dead eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a voice completely void of all coldness she recently harbored.

"You're always welcome, Jane." That time, She didn't complain about the name.

"We should probably get back in there." She said quietly.

I nodded and we got up. Everyone was still talking over each other when we walked in. I saw Jane wince. I was about to say something when I heard Jane's voice.

"_Quiet!_" She yelled. Everyone literally froze. "I will explain. And then you will explain how you know of Victoria. You will explain what you are if that affects us." She commanded. "Sit." Everyone sat.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**RandomRiter -** _John will be playing a bigger part in this fic. *Hint, hint* I agree. SM made her seem so weak and fragile. I just can't have my main characters like that._

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,081 Words.**


	8. Fairies!

**Previously:**

_"Quiet!" She yelled. Everyone literally froze. "I will explain. And then you will explain how you know of Victoria. You will explain what you are if that affects us." She commanded. "Sit." Everyone sat._

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

**JasperPOV**

Alex sat down on one of the chairs and was about to speak when we heard a groan from the backyard. Everyone stood up but John and Alex were already out the door. When I got outside I saw Alex standing over that big guy with a gun pointed to his head. From her emotions, she would kill him. There was no doubt. And from his emotions he knew that... And he was about to piss himself.

"I'm going to let you live on one condition." Alex said softly. "You will leave here. I have a job to do. I have no time to babysit." She then lowered her gun and let him walk off.

"Isn't he just going to go back to Victoria and tell her where you are?" Bella asked incredulously.

"That's the beauty of it." John said with a grin. "It'll take about three hours for Talon to get to Toronto therefore to Victoria and about 5 minutes for them to get back here and when they get here you guys will be gone with Bella and we'll-"

"Run away." Alex said quickly as if she was covering something up. Her emotions confirmed it.

"Run away?" John asked slowly and when Alex glared at him, he fixed his statement. "Of course we're running away! Psshh. Yeah!. That's how we roll. Running... Away... Yeahhh." So he was on of the worst liars I've ever seen in all my years.

"Let's just clear some things up." Alex said with a glare and a shake of her head. "There was a man named David who was involved in a drug ring and a prostitution ring. Sick man. Any ways, he _somehow_ ended up dead." She said with a gorgeous cheeky grin. John and Bella laughed. From her smug emotions, I had a feeling I knew who killed him. "However there were a few loose ends that weren't tied up. Davids followers for one. That red headed Victoria bitch for another. I'm under the impression that she's of the same... Species, as you. She also turning a whole bunch of Davids followers into whatever it is you guys are."

"Now how do you know Victoria?" John asked in a hard voice. He was suspicious.

Carlisle then told them about James and Victoria.

"So what are you guys? I'm sure it would help to know." John asked and Alex hesitated but nodded.

We were all looking at each other trying to figure out whether to tell them or not when the phone rang.

* * *

**CarlislePOV**

I answered my phone. It was Alice.

"You can tell them, Carlisle. They'll be in our family for a _long_ time." She chirped before hanging up. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all looked confused they heard Alice as clearly as if she was talking to them.

"Well. I guess I should tell you what we are." I said hesitantly.

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"We're vampires." I blurted out.

"Vampires." Jane repeated.

"Like fangs-" John started

"-Human blood-" Jane interupted.

"-Bats-" John.

"-Halloween-"Jane.

"-Burning in the sunlight-" John.

"-Religious items-" Jane.

"-Stakes-" John.

"-Immortal-" Jane.

"-Buffy the little blond vampire slayer-" John.

"-Vampire?" Jane finished.

Emmett, Jasper, and Bella laughed while Edward and I just grinned.

"No, more along the lines of perfect teeth-" Emmett started.

"-Animal blood-" Jasper interrupted.

"-Baseball bats-" Emmett.

"-Dressing up for Halloween-" Jasper.

"-Sparkle in the sunlight-" Emmett.

"-Carlisle's Catholic-" Jasper.

"As immortal as it gets-" Emmett.

"-Buffy the little blond snack-" Jasper.

"-Vampire." Emmett finished.

"What did you think we were?" I asked Jane.

* * *

**JasperPOV**

I saw Alex blush a deep red and felt her embarrassment before Edward jumped up with a yelp.

"A fairy!" He asked incredulously.

"A fairy?" I repeated along with Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. Our manly pride was absolutely crushed.

"How did you know?" Alex demanded of Edward. The best defense is a good offense.

"Well some vampires have special gifts. Jasper can feel emotions, Alice can see in to the future, and Edward can read minds." Wrong thing to say.

Alex quickly stood up. "What did you hear?" She said in a voice full of rage.

Edward flinched. "I can only hear certain words from you sometimes. It's like your minds so warped I can't get in. John's is like he's not even there."

I felt nothing but relief from her. Not even offense that he said she had a warped mind.

"I always knew you were crazy but I didn't know you were so crazy that immortal telepaths couldn't even get in to your head." John said with a lopsided grin.

"Shut up." She said and smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm sorry Edward for, well... _That_. But I can't stand the thought of subjecting someone to my thoughts. It's not a pretty sight."

"It's perfectly understandable." Edward said but his emotions said nothing but caution.

"You guys should go now though so John and I can start packing up our stuff and everything and go find another motel." Alex said apologetically. From her emotions she was apologetic but she was also hiding something.

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Carlisle offered. I felt Edwards panic flare but everyone elses, including my own, excitement rose.

Alex looked over to John and it was like they were communicating.

"Sure we'll come but I think we should tell you something before you open your house to us." Alex warned.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"John has a kind of sixth sense. He knows things."

"I have a friend like that. It's annoying." I said thinking of Peter.

"What's his name?" Alex asked.

"Peter." I answered.

"Oh my God! He's one of you isn't he?" She asked with a grin that did weird things to my stomach.

"Yeah. How did you-" I was about to ask how she knew him when she interuppted.

"A story for another time, _mon ami_." She said with a smile. "Anyways, I'm pyrokinetic."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time except for Bella, John, and Alex that is.

**

* * *

**

**Angelvnzl - **_Thank you so much!_ **RandomRiter -**_ Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best! (:_**  
**

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,274 Words.**


	9. Sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but I haven't had internet.

I'm on a friends computer right now so I'll update as soon as possible.

Thank you. (:


	10. Fight

**Previously:**

_"A story for another time, mon ami." She said with a smile. "Anyways, I'm pyrokinetic."_

_"What?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time except for Bella, John, and Alex that is._

* * *

**AlexPOV**

"What? You can say you're vampires but I can't shoot fire from my body?" Sam asked before continuing on in a singsong voice. "Weirdos."

John and Bella started laughing.

"It's not that, it's just hard to take in." Carlisle reasoned.

"I get it, I get it. Anyways, you guys take Bella home and we'll pack up our stuff and meet you there in a couple of hours." If they found it suspicious that it took a couple of hours to pack the few belongings that we had, they didn't show it.

* * *

**JohnPOV**

When everyone drove away, Alex flopped down beside me on the bed so we were both looking up at the ceiling, and heaved a sigh. "Well that was easier than expected."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Why is it that we're running away though?" I asked. We never ran away before.

Alex laughed. "We're not running away. I just said that so that they'd leave. If we told them that we were going to stay here and wait for them to come then they would have wanted to stay and fight y'know?"

"I get it. So does this make us, like, vampire hunters or something?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't know. We're not hunting the vampires though, they're hunting us. So wouldn't that make us, like, protectors of the human race?" Alex replied with an exaggerated confused face before we both started laughing.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

I ran through the forest and climbed my favorite tree. It was my thinking spot. John and Alex were going to fight two newborns. John and Alex would only win if I didn't tell anyone else. If I did, the whole family would try to help fight and distract Alex and John which would lead to their deaths. Which would suck.

So all I could do was sit up in this tree and hope the fight would end quickly.

* * *

**AlexPOV**

I sat in my chair and drank my coke quietly while John cleaned and loaded his guns. I was lost in thought when John quickly lifted his head. "Ten minutes." He said in an excited voice. I couldn't blame him. I was excited too. We haven't had a good fight in about two weeks. Not counting Talon.

We both checked the knives strapped to our arms and legs. John had two guns and four knifes, I had one gun, four knives and my fire. John could move super fast in a fight because he could see the move his opponent would make. He always won when we would spar unless I was angry. Then he wasn't able to see my moves because I didn't even know what I was going to do.

We rode our motorcycles down to the nearest clearing, about 7 minutes away with our driving, and stood in the middle of it.

"Back to back. Point your gun in front of you." John said. I did exactly that. In situations like these, John gave the orders because he was the one that knew what would happen.

About a minute later a white blur came flying out of the trees towards me. I hooked my mind onto the heart of the vampire attacking me and the one attacking John in case we needed to end it fast. I also hooked my mind onto our knives and guns because for some reason, heat hurt these things.

I dodged to the left and shot a bullet at the beautifully horrific thing attacking me and watched with satisfaction as it went right through the blood suckers kneecap. The silencer kept the noise at bay. When it recovered and came after me again I shot it in the other kneecap. This was fun.

I heard John let out a laugh and looked at him through out my peripheral vision. He was shooting the vamp in the stomach.

I moved my head back right in time to avoid getting it crushed by the vamps slap. I did get a stinging cut on my face though. Bastard.

* * *

**RosaliePOV**

I followed Alice into the woods noticing that she was thinking very deeply about something. Normally it would be Edward that followed but he was too caught up in Bella. Alice didn't seem to notice as I watched her sit in the tree and look in to the future. She was blinking in and out of reality muttering things like, "look out," and "be careful." I was about to go ask what was up when she yelled. "Alex, John, look out! Stop playing with them and kill them already!" _What?_

"Alice what the Hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"No, the question is, what are you doing here?" I replied.

"Uhmm... Meditating?" She squeaked.

"Try again."

"Okay, okay!" She sighed and then told me about the fight that was going down. "They're almost done."

* * *

**JohnPOV**

Everything was going fine until the vamps decided to run away. We couldn't catch them so Alex had to set their hearts on fire which caused them to spontaneously combust and turn to ash in a cloud of purple smoke. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**claire-elaine - **_Thankyou! They might be slow in coming but there should be more romance scenes soon._** Angelvnzl - **_Thank you! I'll do my best. _**Zenna - **_Thankyou. I tend to think differently from other people sometimes. Also, I plan to continue. (:_**  
**

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,088 Words.**


End file.
